


.•*City of the Living Dead*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Biohazard | Resident Evil 2 Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Game: Resident Evil 2, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019), Minor Character Death, Raccoon City (Resident Evil), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: {BOOK 1}"Promise me...promise me you'll get out of this city alive""I promise as long as you promise the same"
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 10





	1. ~𝓟 𝓵 𝓪 𝔂 𝓵 𝓲 𝓼 𝓽 ~

[ **1.) Saudade - Cody Matthew Johnson** ](https://youtu.be/Uj2Q3L134mY)

I look 'round, but I don't see anyone

Everything I love's come and gone

I walk alone with a loaded gun

What went wrong?

[ **2.) I'm the Infection - JT Music (ft. Andrea Storm Kaden)** ](https://youtu.be/tN3FTLmerWM)

You've given me a reason for livin', lit the fire inside me

Survival ain't a worthwhile mission without you beside me

I'll see the score, find my direction

If I'm not the cure, I'm the infection

[ **3.) Don't Want It Back - Sabrina Carpenter** ](https://youtu.be/AbYWxHdIh8k)

You give me a reason to feel what I feel

When everything is under attack

You got my heart, I don't want it back

You might be the answer to all of my fears

When everything is under attack

You got my heart, I don't want it back

[ **4.) Future Days - Joel Miller/Troy Baker (The Last of Us 2) Cover** ](https://youtu.be/pxPbZ-dogT8)

If I ever were to lose you

I'd surely lose myself

Everything I have found dear

I've not found by myself

Try and sometimes you'll succeed

To make this man of me

All my stolen missing parts

I've no need for anymore

[ **5.) House of the Rising Sun - Ashley Johnson Cover** ](https://youtu.be/yzM_SwKx1WE)

There is a house in New Orleans

They call the Rising Sun

And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy

Dear God, I know I was one

**Bonus Songs:**

[ **Far from Alive - JT Music (ft. Andrea Storm Kaden)** ](https://youtu.be/AamxQi3Lcr0)

Runnin' out of time, I can make it through this hell

No one's sending backup - take a breath and tell myself

That when I wake tomorrow, I'll know it's all in my head

Last night I just dreamed that I walked with the dead

[ **Comin' Down - JT Music (ft. Andrea Storm Kaden** ](https://youtu.be/hQeSIxLlcYA)

Everybody's comin' down down down down

I've seen how quick it gets around round round round

Put up your umbrella, that won't give you shelter from

The rain a-comin' down down down down


	2. ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ

~ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ~

**\---***---**

  
_"Please, no!"_

_You helplessly begged the men that were yanking you and your sister out of your already beat-up house but the brawny blokes chose to just ignore your cries and yelps and continued to drag you towards a black van, their grasp harsh and barbarous against your arms._

_You didn't know how the hell you and your sister both ended up in that situation. You were just minding your own business inside your room, packing all of your stuff for another day in college when you heard a series of gunshots coming from downstairs together with the screeches of pain coming from your parents._

_Your eyes widened, panic and shock beginning to take over your once calm and worry-free brain._

_You ran out of your room and rushed towards where the commotion you heard was. As soon as your living room came into view, your eyes expanded more to the point where your eyeballs were close to popping out of their sockets and your mouth fell agape. There you saw your parents, lying lifeless on the floor, blood spurting out of the prominent bullet holes that were littered all over their bodies. Their heads, their torsos, their shoulders, everywhere! You didn't know what to do. You just stood below the staircase, fear and trepidation keeping you from getting your mind straight and your body to move. You didn't even acknowledge the salty waters that were beginning to flow down your cheeks, the little droplets dropping to the ground that was covered by the splatters and puddles of your parents' blood. You were too focused on your own grief that you didn't even notice your sister running towards where you were standing, nor the presence of one of your parents' killers behind you and only when a black cotton cloth was beginning to block your view did you snap out of your unconscious daze._

_"Shut the fuck up, you cunt!" a very deep and gruff voice growled from beside you. Despite the threatening and petrifying comment, though, you still continued to yowl and squirm around in hopes of getting yourself away from the death grip of whoever was holding you while you were being forced inside the vehicle but to no avail._

_"Where are you taking us?" You heard your sister ask from beside you, her voice sounding barely above a whisper and shaky as fear began to defeat the put-together attitude she was forcing herself to show off earlier._

_However, instead of getting any verbal reply from at least one of your captors, you were whacked on the head by something hard, the almost Herculean force causing you to get knocked out cold._

_"Targets secured, Sir"_

*********

  
_Your eyes fluttered open but immediately shut tightly again as you were greeted by a very intense light glaring directly at you, the sudden change of brightness triggering an almost intolerable ache in your head._

_What happened to you? You couldn't remember. There was this blurry and fuzzy cloud taking over the inside of your brain, making it hard to remember everything that had happened before you woke up._

_"You're awake", you heard a deep and throaty voice mutter from beside you. Suddenly, as if that sound alone cleared a tiny part of your head, you began remembering the events that occurred prior to your awakening. You were kidnapped together with your sister._

_Your eyes shot open and your upper body attempted to lift itself up but the cold and smooth surface of the metal restraints firmly pressed against your wrists said otherwise._

_"Hey, hey. Take it easy", the owner of the voice you heard a few seconds earlier spoke again. Instinctively, like any other person that would suddenly hear a foreign voice after being kidnapped, your head snapped towards the direction of the sound. Fear began to reflect from your E/C orbs after seeing a man sitting on a chair right beside your bed._

_He was buff. He wore a tight-looking black shirt that defined his upper arms' muscles with a logo stitched on its left sleeve, topped with an olive green colored vest that had tons of pockets decorating its surface. His hair...oh, my God... His hair looked like a mop head... His dark locks were long and disheveled and they almost covered his eyes. His chin and the area below his nose were covered by short dark hairs. He didn't even look intimidating, to be honest. But hey, don't judge a book by its cover, am I right? And besides, he might've been one of those men that killed your parents and kidnapped you and your sister._

_"Who are you?" You asked. Your voice was soft but tremulous, your agitation beginning to flood inside your body._

_The man held both of his hands up in front of him, as if he was fearing that you would break free from your restraints and attack him even though he was sure that the shackles were strong enough to keep you still._

_"My name's Carlos. I've been assigned to take care of you while you're in this facility", he replied slowly while keeping his eyes on you, still being cautious about your next possible actions._

_Anger began to overpower the blue funk that ran through your nerves and the look in your eyes suddenly became hard, your sudden change in demeanor causing Carlos to be taken aback a bit more._

_"Facility? What facility? What the fuck did you do to me!?" You growled out as you tried to advance towards Carlos, forgetting that you had straps keeping you from moving around a bit more._

_"Listen, you're in Umbrella's underground facility and I did not do anything to you. I'm not planning to either", he replied, his voice still gentle and composed despite the slight fear he was feeling._

_You looked away from the seemingly kind man and kept your eyes' focus on your feet instead. There you noticed another pair of metal restraints circling around your ankles. Your eyes lingered over your own body a bit more and you noticed that you weren't wearing your hoodie and jeans anymore but instead, you were wearing a very revealing hospital gown._

_"What am I doing here?" You whispered. The volume of your voice was so low that the man that was observing you intently still almost didn't hear what you just said._

_"I don't know. We don't really have the power to know why they were taking random people", he replied with the same volume as yours._

_"Were you the one that kidnapped us?"_

_"No. We're kind of like bodyguards here, actually"_

_Silence took over the atmosphere, your light breathing mixed with a slightly heavier one the only sounds perceptible at that moment._

_However, that quietude was suddenly broken when a group of scientists came barging in through the door, the pockets of their clean white coat being stuffed by their hands that were balled into loose fists._

_"Carlos, you may leave now. We'll take it from here", one of the scientists that had blonde locks and was short in height spoke to the dark-headed soldier beside you, who averted his gaze towards the scientists._

_"Yes, Dr. Birkin", Carlos replied before he stood up from his seat. He took one last glance at you and exited the room, leaving you anxious and frightened at was about to come._

_"Hi, Ms. Y/LN. I'm Dr. William Birkin, one of Umbrella's top scientists", the blonde man spoke as he took out a vial that had a green liquid inside from his pocket._

_"I'm sorry about your parents. We just had to...force them to allow you to come with us", he uttered again as he took out a syringe from his pocket and inserted the needle on top of the small container._

_"You monster! You fucking killed my parents!" You spat out to the man who had a devilish grin on his face as your eyebrows furrowed together._

_"Well, Ms.Y/L/N, we had a deal with your parents when you were still a baby and told them that if they don't follow what was instructed for them to do, they're dead. Not my orders", Dr. Birkin replied, his hand swiping across the air near his neck as he said the words 'they're dead'._

_"Now. Here is a mixture of different viruses. Oh, how this would turn you into a perfect, not to mention, the best bioweapon to ever exist!" He cried out in joy, sounding like one of those Disney villains that would happily talk about their evil plans to take over the world or something._

_"Wait, what?" You asked, your heart beginning to palpitate even faster and harder the more this man talked._

_Bio-what?_

_"Sweet dreams", William spoke closely to your face as the needle of the syringe he was holding was barely an inch away from the skin of your forearm._

_What happened next became a blur. All you remembered was your body squirming around in hopes of getting away from being injected with whatever the hell this man was about to insert inside your body. Next came the agonizing pain that had you screaming and arching as the viruses flowed through your veins, your nails digging into your skin as your hands were balled tightly into fists. Black spots of different sizes and shapes covered your eyesight as your consciousness slowly faded into nothing, eyelids finally giving up as exhaustion got the better of you._

"Y/N, wake up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was first posted a few months ago on Tumblr and I contemplated on publishing here but I was like whatever and just decided to do it so here ya go.


	3. ɪ

~ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1~

**\---***---**

  
"Y/N, wake up!"

Carlos yelled at you to wake you up and shook your still sleeping form violently. Your eyes abruptly shot open after hearing his full-throated voice, your E/C orbs immediately landing on the face of the man hovering above you.

You scanned his face, still not fully aware of your surroundings due to your sleepiness but as time went on and your brain had sobered up a bit, you noticed that he didn't look calm and balmy like how he usually was, he looked...agitated which mirrored the way he shouted at you.

"Carlos?" You muttered, your mouth barely opening as the rest of your body was still putting itself together.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here", Carlos said as he unlatched all of the metal straps holding you down onto your bed using the computer that was situated on a wooden desk a few feet away from you.

"What? Why? What's going on?" You asked, confused as to why the soldier was jittery all of a sudden.

You forced yourself to sit up with both of your hands aiding you as you struggled to do the simple action. It had been a long time since you've done it anyway. Those stupid scientists would not let you.

"Would you believe me if I told you that a zombie apocalypse is happening?"

Now _that_ woke you up.

"What?"

_Zombie apocalypse? How'd that happen? Don't those things happen in like movies or something?_

"The city's in total chaos. Don't know how it happened but it is... Listen, we're the only two left in here. The rest of our team members are looking for other survivors and something we could use to get out of here", Carlos replied as he draped your arm around his shoulders and wrapped one of his own around your waist to help you stand up since your legs felt like jelly at that moment.

"What about my sister?" You questioned, remembering that your sister was taken with you.

"I haven't seen your sister yet so I guess her bodyguard helped her out"

"Do you know who her bodyguard is?"

"No. Those information are also confidential for some unknown reason. Can you walk?"

"I think so", you slowly slid your arm off of Carlos' shoulders as you carefully took a few steps to your right side, Carlos' arm still not leaving your waist until he was sure that you got the hang of it.

"Alright, I'm ready", you spoke after a few seconds of finding your balance.

"Not quite. You still need to change your clothes. Wouldn't want to go out in the wild like that, would we?" Carlos uttered as he gestured his hand towards your skimpy hospital gown that had a deep v going dangerously down below your breasts, showing off your cleavage.

_Why the fuck is my gown this revealing?_

"Right. Where will I get some clothes?"

"I think we got some in the locker room"

"Okay, let's go then"

"Come on, I'll lead the way", Carlos motioned for you to follow him as he opened the white door, looking back towards where you were to make sure that you were trailing right behind him.

*********

  
"We're here"

Carlos swiped the key card that he had been holding onto since he entered your room into the key slot located on the right side of the locker room's door and waited until the light beside the slot turned green before pushing the metal door open.

"Ladies first", Carlos spoke with a smile as he raised his arm towards the room that was full of lockers (duh) and some benches, his free hand still placed on the door to keep it from slamming pancakes into your faces.

"It better not be to check out my ass", you snickered as you strolled inside the room, immediately checking every locker in hopes of getting some new clothes to change into 'cause the hospital gown you were wearing was a fashion no-no.

"Nah. I'm too manly to do that", Carlos said back as he followed you inside, closing the door right behind him after doing so.

"What a gent"

"I tend to be"

Carlos helped in finding you new clothes, searching lockers after lockers until he finally found a plain black tank top, a (F/C) (sports/balconette/demi/whatever you like) bra, a pair of ripped black denim shorts, a denim jacket, and a pair of black combat boots.

_Perfect._

"Hey, Y/N, I got something that might fit you", Carlos mouthed aloud as he held the neatly folded clothes with both hands right in front of you.

"Thanks"

You quickly grabbed the clothes that were placed on top of his palms before entering the small area that was covered by a white curtain.

"So, what's the plan, hero?" You asked the mop-headed soldier in order to break the slightly awkward silence that filled the room as you changed into the new clothes that Carlos found as quickly as possible.

"Like I said, my teammates are looking for something we could use to get the hell out of here but they sure are taking their sweet time", Carlos replied as he shook his head, his back turned to where you were as if he could see your naked body through the curtain even though he could literally only see your silhouette. What an actual gentleman.

"What's it like up there?"

"A shit-hole. This place is full of zombies and shit. There's also this giant-ass dude just roaming around. You wouldn't wanna see it"

"But I have to if I want to get out of here"

"Yeah... Listen, once we get out of this facility, you stay right behind me. Wouldn't want you to get lost", you chuckled at his remark, your head shaking a bit as you did so.

_He's like an over-protective big brother or something._

"How would I get lost in this place? I mean, I grew up here in Illinois. I basically know every twists and turns in this place", you said as you put the pair of shorts on, making sure that the bottom of your tank top was tucked inside your trousers.

Unseen by you, though, Carlos' face fell as he heard those words come out of your mouth.

_Shit, she doesn't know?_

"Y/N..."

"Yeah?"

"You're not in Illinois"

Your heart dropped.

Your hands stopped tugging on your jacket and your eyes widened by themselves as you stood still, frozen in place.

"What?" You finally spoke after a minute of silence as you practically yanked the curtain open and stepped out of the tiny space, your eyebrows furrowing together in confusion as you stomped towards the man.

"Y/N, you're in Raccoon City. Did nobody tell you that", Carlos said as he turned around to face you, his face mirroring the look you were giving him.

"No", you shook your head from one side to another as you said that one word to emphasize what you were saying since you were not sure if he had heard you at all for the reason that your voice sounded barely above a whisper as you spoke.

You stayed silent, taking in the newfound information you got from the male right in front of you.

Your brain scrambled a million thoughts together as bewilderment flooded inside your head. But even so, one question kept nagging you every time you woke up on top of the leather-topped bed you were placed and strapped on.

"How long was I in here?" You asked.

You were nervous as hell for some unknown reason but you were itching to know the answer.

_What if I was in here for like a month? Are my friends worried?_

Slowly, your heart began to pound in your chest, the sound becoming louder and louder until you could hear its hammering ringing inside your ears. You were starting to think that Carlos could hear the anxiety you were feeling even though you didn't let it out verbally.

_Please don't be too long, please don't be too long..._

"One year", Carlos finally responded after a few seconds of heavy silence.

Your heart dropped into your stomach again and you sure as hell heard it shatter into a million pieces after hearing those words come right out of his mouth.

"One year?"

"Yeah... Hey, don't cry. Your pretty face might get ruined", Carlos said as he wiped the stray tear that you didn't even notice away with his calloused thumb and attempted to comfort you but it was no use. Your heart broke at those two words.

_One year? That's how long I was gone? That's even worst than a month! How the hell was I missing for that long!?_

"Hey, don't worry. I'll make sure to bring you back to Illinois. If it makes you feel a bit more at ease, I snatched this bracelet and this necklace from Dr. Birkin's office. Thought these might be really important to you", Carlos spoke again as he took out a customized bracelet with your friend's name on it and a silver necklace that had a(n) (birthstone) stone attached into a metal framing from one of his pockets.

You gently took the bracelet from his hand before reading the four letters that were written on each tiny cube bead.

_Leon_

_God, how is he feeling right now?_

You wondered.

Out of all the friends you've had, Leon was the most over-protective of them all. You didn't know why he was like that but you were kind of glad that someone genuinely cared about you even though most of the time it was the cause of your arguments.

You see, you and Leon have been best friends since birth and so were both of your mothers. For some reason, your mother and his decided that it would be a good idea to get pregnant at the same time and then BOOM! You and Leon were born.

_I'm so sorry, Leon._

"Hey, I don't know who this Leon kid is but don't worry, I'll bring you back to him, too", Carlos uttered out loud as if he could read your own random thoughts. He circled around you to place your necklace around your neck, making sure that he wouldn't snip even a tiny part of your skin as he clasped the hooks together. You smiled.

"Thanks, Carlos. I owe you one"

"No problem, kiddo. That's what friends are for, right?"

Yeah, and you were glad that you had one in that hell-hole of a facility you were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo! Chapter 1, wuz good?! I'm sorry this was kind of rushed. I was busy with dance and all that stuff🤣
> 
> Anyways, how was it? Did you like it? Did you not?


	4. ɪɪ

~ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2~

**\---***---**

  
"Damn, already?" Carlos hissed as he furtively took a glance at a long hallway after planting both of your backs on a wall.

It had been thirty minutes since you and Carlos left the locker room and so far, you hadn't encountered any infected while roaming around the huge-ass lab to find a way to get out of here without attracting any undesired attention from unwanted guests...until now. _(You didn't want to say this out loud because Carlos might think you're a psycho but you were actually very eager to see what they looked like, even this 'giant-ass dude' that Carlos wouldn't stop talking about while you were walking inside the facility)_

"What is it?" You asked as you pulled out the sheathed knife that you found inside one of the lockers while searching for a new set of clothes.

"Zombies. Wait right here. I'll go clear us the path", Carlos replied before placing one foot further to where the mindless cannibals could see it.

As Carlos was about to take another step and aim his gun at one of the undead, you tightly gripped on his upper arm and pulled him back a bit too harshly to face you again, the sudden motion causing him to stagger a bit but he managed to keep his balance.

"Let me help. It'll be much easier if you let me", you whispered, the starting tips of your eyebrows slightly raised as your eyes held a pleading look, mirroring the way you spoke to him.

"Y/N, I can't. You might end up like them if I let you"

"Please, Carlos. It's the least I could do. And besides, you can't always have my back. What if we get separated?"

And you did have a point. In this chaotic situation you're in, there will be times where one of you gets lost or there's a need to separate to get things done faster so he guessed you could start off small right now.

"Alright", he sighed out before taking a spare handgun out of his holster, the metal weapon heavy in his hand as he held it out in front of you.

You reached one of your hands out to grab the gun that laid stiffly on his palm. But before the tip of one of your fingers could even touch the cold and hard surface of the weapon, Carlos pulled it away from your reach and asked you a question, the look on his face becoming more serious than before.

"Carl-"

"Do you know how to handle this thing?"

"Yeah. I've been using a gun since I was thirteen", you replied, your hand still raised up in an attempt to get the gun from his grasp.

"You better do"

Carlos finally handed you the gun, still hesitant but hey, it's a fucking zombie apocalypse you were in so he really had no choice but to give the gun unless he wanted you to get killed by those stupid...whatever they were.

The two of you got out of your hiding spot, both of your guns trained at the walking rotten corpses of the once compos mentis earthlings that were just living their own lives prior to whatever the hell was happening to the city.

_Alright, Y/N/N, this is just like those corny-ass zombie flicks. Aim for the head._

You brought the muzzle of your gun higher to where one of the zombies' heads was, your forefinger hovering over the trigger, ready to pull it, but for some reason, you couldn't bring yourself to do it.

You saw how lifeless their grey eyes were, how colorless their pale skin was, but once you saw the depths beneath one of the undead's eyes, you saw the life they previously had before they turned into these...brainless creatures...and you really had to force yourself to pull the trigger.

_You're doing them a favor, goddammit! They deserve to be somewhere peaceful and calm, not some place where they would just eat people's guts out. That's not serene at all._

"Alright, you can do this, Y/N. You're doing them a favor", you muttered to yourself. It somehow lowered your hesitancy a bit but that didn't mean it was completely gone, like, poof! You still felt sorry but you repeatedly reminded yourself that that wasn't the life they deserved. They deserved to be in their safe place and you were helping them out with bringing themselves up there by, unfortunately, placing a bullet right inside their brains.

You were still standing in the hallway like an idiot with your hand shakily raised and a gun placed inside your hands until one zombie pounced on you. To your panic, you accidentally pulled the trigger, the bullet that came out from the hole situated at the tip of your gun piercing through its head.

"Oh, God", you breathed out, your voice shaky as you saw the body that scared the shit out of you drop down onto the floor.

"Great job, Y/N. Now, let's get to some serious work", you heard Carlos commend what you did, his booming voice that suddenly rang through the eerily hushed air making you jump as you were still in a stupefied daze, staring at the female below you with blood pooling beneath her form.

You raised your head up to see what Carlos meant by 'some serious work' and sure enough, a horde of zombies came around the corner; their mouths wide open, exposing their blood-covered teeth that had various gooey liquids dripping from them. Some of them had their arms raised up while the rest had them dangling by their sides like some dead weights or something. So in conclusion, they're disgusting.

You put your game-face on, the desperation to get out of this city alive finally merging with your whole body as adrenaline began to course through your veins, the hesitation that you were enveloping your brain with earlier impelling itself to the back of your brain.

"Okay, then, let's fucking do this"

The sounds of gunshots being fired bounced off the walls as you and Carlos worked on killing as much zombies as possible using the ammunition that you both had been finding throughout the areas you've covered. On some occasions though, especially when one of them got too close, you would use your knife and stab them in the head. The usual. When one of you got caught off-guard and needed some help, the other would come to their aid and gun the infected down before they could even touch you or Carlos.

"Teamwork", you spoke with a proud smile as you raised your right hand in front of Carlos after clearing off your path to which he immediately responded by slapping his palm against yours with a shake of his head, "Yeah".

"Come on, the exit is right ahead", Carlos stated as his forefinger pointed to a huge metal door just a few feet away from where you were.

"Alright, then, what are we waiting for?"

You began to run off towards where the elevator was until you heard Carlos call your name and turned back around to face him.

"Here. If we ever get separated", Carlos said as he handed you his extra radio that he had been carrying everywhere for whenever his other one didn't work properly.

"Thanks"

*********

  
As soon as the elevator door opened upon arriving at the top, you expected to see the world outside in utter upheaval and mayhem, just like what Carlos had told you. But to your surprise, you were instead greeted by queer silence and nothing else... Well, except for the fact that cars were thrown everywhere and almost all of the buildings were smashed into pieces, but other than that, nothing. It just looked dark and...bland.

"Too quiet, don't you think?" You said as you faced the the shag-headed man beside you who still held on to his rifle like his life depended on it. Which it did.

"This isn't the main street so I wouldn't really expect much in this area", Carlos replied.

Before you could even open your mouth to respond with a snarky remark, Carlos' radio began to crackle before a heavy voice finally came out of it.

"Carlos, we found a subway at the main street. We can get out of this city using the train"

"Okay. I got Y/N here with me now. We'll be there as soon as possible"

"Hurry, Carlos"

And with that, his radio turned off and you were again left fighting off the eerie and deadly silence that had surrounded you both since the time the elevator door opened.

"Come on–watch out!" Carlos yelled out as soon as he saw a truck just swerving along the rainwater-covered pavement as it headed towards you.

You turned around to look at what he was telling you to watch out for and immediately leaped out of the way after seeing the vehicle just a few feet away from you.

"Y/N!" You heard Carlos shout from the other side of the truck subsequent to succeeding in getting out of the way before you could even turn into a(n) Y/N sandwich. (A/N: ;)))) )

"I'm okay!"

You looked at the huge vehicle that was crashed against an ice cream store; oil beginning to pour down from its bottom and tiny flames starting to grow to where the puddles of oil were. You were sure that it was going to explode in a few seconds and if you weren't going to get your ass up and run away, you're screwed.

You hurriedly stood up from being sprawled out on the cold and wet ground before running off towards the opposite direction, getting as far as possible from the slightly flame-covered truck to avoid getting killed by the explosion. Soon, you've gone far enough from where you previously were and the truck had finally blew up, the flames that were once reaching the half part of the vehicle only now enveloping it completely, just like what you expected.

"Y/N?" You heard Carlos' worried voice speak through the radio after a minute of just staring at your near death experience.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, thank God!" Carlos sighed out in relief after hearing your voice chime out of his own radio.

The two of you were silent for a moment until Carlos' deep and very manly voice rang from your device again.

"Y/N, you there? Where are you now?"

"Yeah..." You stopped speaking for a brief moment to check your surroundings until your eyes finally landed on a building with the letters RPD lit up and fixed on top of the doors. Then, you got an idea.

"Carlos, listen, I'm nearby this RPD building and I'm going in to see if I could find any survivors", you spoke through your radio again, your eyes still curiously lingering on the building that didn't look like it was disturbed or anything.

"Y/N-"

"Please, Carlos. I can handle myself"

You heard Carlos sigh in defeat from the other line, finally having enough argument for the night as he couldn't convince you to not do it anyway no matter how much he tried.

"Alright, just be safe"

"You too, C"

The line went dead and for the first time during that night, you became afraid. All of the courage that you once had dissipated and you were now left alone in the dark. Left alone to fight the nightmarish monsters that would surely haunt you for the rest of your life and left alone to keep yourself alive. Nobody but you could keep you safe and you didn't know how.

_Guess you'd have to find out on your own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYEE! CHAPTER 2!!! Did you like it or not? Let me know!


	5. ɪɪɪ

~ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3~

**\---***---**

  
The cold air that enveloped you continued to send a shiver down your spine along with the pouring rain that came down from the dark heavens. Little droplets that had hit your skin trickled down further onto your body until they hit certain spots that would soak and melt them right away.

There was no doubt that the clinging of your soaking wet clothes onto your form had irritated you, causing you to tug on them on some occasion, only for them to return to their previous spots.

The atmosphere was quiet, but not the peaceful kind of quiet, it was eerie and and petrifying and that alone made your fear of being solo heighten up even more than how it originally was.

Despite the silence that surrounded the area though, the sounds of your boots stepping on various puddles of muddy water as you continued to stroll through the narrow streets and your slightly heavy breathing could still be heard, lightly comforting you and reminding you of your sanity.

You knew silence was never a good sign. From all the horror flicks that you've watched from your earlier years, you had learned that silence was a sign of danger. So with your gun tight in your grasp and your free hand clenching and relaxing to keep you from going insane, you attentively observed your surroundings for any indication that something would sneak up from behind you and attack you. Your ears were perked up to listen for any growls or screams and your eyes consistently switched from places to places to make sure nothing would take advantage of your vulnerability and pounce at you and kill you. So far, so good.

That was until you heard a high-pitched scream that sounded like it came from a little girl.

Your head snapped towards the direction of the sound and saw a group of zombies limping towards a frightened little girl that was curled up in a corner, shaking as she helplessly stared at the mindless monsters that were looking back at her with hungry pale eyes.

With adrenaline pumping through your veins, you dashed towards the horde of zombies and abruptly gunned each of them down with the bullets you had left before picking the girl up and running towards the direction of the police station without looking back, knowing that those who were not killed were hot on your heels, desperate to place their hands on you both and devour you until the remnants of your blood and guts were the only parts of you left.

Your breathing was becoming heavy and your body was growing tired the farther you ran away from the spot you found the girl at but you didn't mind that. You had your priority straight and your priority was to reach the police station where you and the girl were safe.

Once you've reached the huge metal gates of the RPD, you quickly scrambled inside before slamming them right in their faces, not forgetting to pull the lock to keep them from entering your safe place.

"Are you okay?" You asked the girl that was still trembling in fear of the undead that had their hands reaching out to you in hopes of getting you and eating you alive after placing her on the ground.

"Y-yes", she stuttered out, her eyes still focused on the zombies that were growling out loud and slamming on the gates.

"Hey, look at me", you softly whispered before gently grabbing the chin of the girl with your forefinger and your thumb and turning her head towards you so her attention wasn't directed towards the monsters that would surely traumatized her for the rest of her life. "Don't mind them, okay? You're safe here with me and I'm not going to let any of them get you."

"Okay", the little girl whispered back before wrapping her tiny arms around your form, grateful to have you save her from her supposed fate.

"What's your name?" You asked after you've finally pulled away from her embrace.

"Sherry"

"Well, Sherry, I'm Y/N. We're going to enter the police station, okay? We're going to find some help", you pointed towards the double doors that were situated below the RPD sign.

The little girl nodded her head as a small smile began to tug on her lips, a more determined look also beginning to overpower the frightened look she previously had.

*****

"I forgot to ask you this before but where are your parents?"

After the two of you had entered the station, you immediately looked around the rather enormous hall in hopes of finding any help but to your surprise, the area was empty, leaving you to believe that the people that were once hiding themselves from the world outside had gotten out to escape or worse, turned and got killed.

You noticed that the girl had a few scratches adorning a few areas on her skin which you suspected was a result of getting away from being eaten by the zombies that were lurking in the dark outside so grabbed the first aid kid that was just sitting on top of the receptionist's desk and cleaned the cuts that had blood seeping through them.

"I don't really know but I think they're in that lab they're working at again. I think I overheard it was Umbrella or something. They're scientists", Sherry replied.

You stopped dead in your tracks and stared at the girl with wide eyes.

This girl was the daughter of two Umbrella scientists? You weren't suspecting the girl or anything. You were just shock at how those monsters could even think of having children. For all you knew most of the employees, specifically researchers, of Umbrella could use their progenies as test subjects.

"Y/N?" Sherry's small and soft voice made you snap out of your thoughts, now noticing the way you looked at the girl. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah. Just... I was just thinking about something", you proceeded to dab the small cotton pad on the bleeding cut just above her elbow, random thoughts still scrambling around inside your head.

"Oh, survivors! It's good to see more humans", a deep voice rang from behind you. You turned your head around and saw a man in his 40s, maybe, approaching the two of you with his hand clutching his abdomen that looked bloodied. He was also wearing a uniform so you assumed he was an officer of the RPD.

"Sir, what happened? Are you bitten?" You immediately asked after throwing the cotton pad you used to clean Sherry up before reaching out to help the man sit on the couch just a few feet away from the cot Sherry was sitting on top of.

"Yeah but I'll manage", he grunted as he struggled to sit down.

"Hold on, I'll ju-", you were about to grab the first aid kit that was still on top of the desk you previously found it at when the sound of two people cursing out loud, one female and one male, was heard together with a loud banging of metal.

You ran towards the metal shutter that was situated near the entrance, briefly abandoning the man you were supposed to help, and saw two people trying to get away from two zombies that were holding on to their ankles, desperate to take a bite out of them.

You abruptly grabbed both of their wrists, pulling them away from the undead that had their mouths wide open, ready to feast on them, before slamming the shutter right onto their heads, their brains and blood covering the once pristine floor.

"Thanks–Y/N?" You turned your towards the man that was sitting on the floor and sure enough, you saw two of your friends from Illinois, Leon and Claire, their eyes wide as they landed on your form that was towering over them.

"Leon? Claire?" You began. Your eyelids stretched out as humanly possible after seeing and recognizing them. _"What are you doing here?"_


	6. ɪᴠ

~ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4~

**\---***---**

  
_"Leon? Claire?" You began. Your eyelids stretched out as humanly possible after seeing and recognizing them. "What are you doing here?"_

*********

  
Claire was the first to stand up from the blood-tarnished floor, her blue orbs lingering against your form as her brain proceeded to unscramble all of the muddled thoughts. Eyebrows slightly furrowed together and lips parted from one another, she raised her arms and let her fingers meet your denim-clad skin with so much prudence and care as if she feared that all she was seeing was the ghost of her long-lost friend. 

"Y/N, is that really you?" Claire spoke, her voice sounding little to none as it trembled and threatened to break. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and you felt her hands shake against your forearms as she held you.

"Claire", without any other words spoken, Claire pulled you into a tight embrace, a huge sob spilling out from the both of you as you clung to each other closely as if if one of you let go the other would be gone.

"Leon, it's Y/N! She's alive!" The brunette cried out as she turned her head towards the male who was still seated on the floor with his brain still processing what was going on. If Claire hadn't spoken at that moment, he still would've been trapped inside his own head. 

He eventually stood up and joined into the hug with an immense amount of tears of his own pouring down his cheeks. 

"Y/N, where have you been? We missed you. We thought you were dead!" Leon sobbed out, his voice becoming muffled as the mess of your hair blocked any clearer words from him.

"I miss you, too." The three of you savored the moment, setting aside all of the worries and fears that surrounded the outside world until you finally pulled away from the embrace and grasped each of their hands with your own ones while flicking a few strands of hair away from your face to get a better look at your friends who looked just as wet as you were (A/N: no, not that kind of wet you filthy people). As much as you wanted to relish your reunion more, all of you needed to get out of that hellhole, _alive_. "Listen, I'll explain everything later, I promise, right after we get out of the city. I found help awhile ago but I got separated from him and I still have to find a detour because an explosion went off to where I came from".

"Okay, but, are you sure this gonna work 100%?" Claire questioned. After what she'd seen in the last forty minutes or so, she was certain that there would be no chance of escape with all the undead roaming around and explosions going off every 10 minutes.

"From what I heard, there's a big chance that we can escape. I think I overheard a train was available or something." A big sigh of relief was inwardly released as the pleasing news filled your friends' ears along with the enthusiasm that was held in your voice, hope suppressing the urge to just lend themselves to the animals that populated the town.

"Okay, but I gotta find Chris first."

"What?"

"He hasn't been home for weeks. Never contacted us either."

"Oh, God. I'm sure he's fine. We just...we just gotta find him and then we're out of this city." No words were spoken for a moment until the heel of one of your hands was sent to your nose as you felt something trickle from there. You expected it to be a drop of snot from all the crying you've done but once your stained palm was brought into your view, you noticed the familiar crimson-colored liquid spreading against your skin and that's when you immediately panicked.

"Shit! Your nose is bleeding! Hold on, I'll get you something." Leon's left hand gently held on to your arm while the palm of his right hand rested on the plain of your back before guiding you towards the cot that Sherry once sat on while Claire ran to find something to help. You on the other hand, you continued in your attempt to stop the flow.

*********

"Thanks", the bleeding had finally stopped after a few minutes of just letting a tissue absorb the substance that came out of your nose while Sherry found herself sitting beside you with her short arms wrapped around your torso and her eyes brimming with tears as worry for her savior filled her heart.

"I thought you were going to turn into one of them, Y/N. I don't wanna lose you." Sherry tightened her hold against you before letting her face plant on the side your torso as the tears that she had been holding back finally escaped from their cages. It may had only been an hour since you saved her from being eaten by those hungry creatures outside but the short amount of time was enough to make you an important aspect of her life. Without you, she might've been one of those monsters that lurked outside, mindlessly searching for her first victim, a result of what whoever turned the city into a hellhole had done, and she whole-heartedly thanked you for that.

Your lips curled into a small and gentle smile at how much the little girl cared about you as your hand found itself on top of her head, stroking her messy blonde locks before muttering a response. "Don't worry, Sherry. I will _never_ turn into one of them."

"You promise?"

"I promise." You wrapped an arm around her small body and tenderly caressed her back to comfort her before a soft whisper blew from your mouth. _"I don't wanna lose you either."_

  
Tranquility filled the air for a sweet moment while you two engulfed each other's presence even for a small while until it suddenly fell with Claire's mild voice interrupting it. 

"I see you met a really sweet girl." She crouched down to get a better look at Sherry as a sweet and kind smile formed against her face before she introduced herself to the said girl. "Hi, my name is Claire and I believe your name is Sherry?" She spoke, the warmth never leaving the sound that came from her throat.

"Y-yeah." Sherry hid her face on the fabric of your jacket again as fear of meeting strangers took over her emotions at the moment.

"It's okay. I'm not a bad person. I'm actually Y/N's friend"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were in high school." Sherry eventually got over her anxiety as curiosity got the better of her.

"Really? How did you meet?"

"Well..."

_Anxiety rose on Claire's brain as she walked down the hallway and observed the students that filled the corridor with her stuff clutched against her chest._

_Being a freshman, it wasn't easy to step foot inside the high school she was currently in as number one: you can never presume how much expectations each and every one of the staffs and students have. Number two: no friends. Number three: being the introvert that she was, the massive amount of people that surrounded her was just too much for her. And finally, number four: all of the above._

_You see, Claire barely had any friends to talk with for the reason that the last school she went to barely had any people in it. I know, crazy, right? So, she was forced to adapt to the environment that she was in and, thus, making her a little awkward around people._

_It wasn't until two juniors approached her table and joined her during lunch did she happen to find somebody, or rather somebodies, to finally call her best friends and then the rest is history._

"And that's how we met Claire." A familiar voice that sounded deeper than Claire's boomed against the walls of the huge hall. The three of you looked up to where the sound came from and surely, you saw Leon adjusting the sleeves of his blue cop uniform.

"Hey, supercop! Looks like you're ready to roll." A small smirk tugged on your lips as your E/C orbs captured the faint blush that joined the tiny amount of freckles that adorned his cheeks. He shook off the random thoughts that plagued his head as he attempted to ignore your comment and just introduced himself to the blonde girl beside you.

"How about you? How did you meet Y/N, Leon?" The girl curiously asked with a small tilt of her head.

"Well, we've been best friends since birth"

"Really? Wow! I wish I had friends like you. My mom never really wanted me to have friends." The little girl's bottom lip stuck out a bit as her gaze dropped down to the floor but you knew better than to let the girl stay blue even for just a single minute. So, you gently lifted her chin up with your index finger and thumb and smiled to lighten her up.

"Don't worry we could be your friends." As soon as you spoke, a huge explosion of happiness and glee replaced the gloom that painted her face and she pulled you into an embrace once again.

"Thank you, Y/N!" You giggled, finally finding a reason to smile and laugh in your world where agony and pain seemed to be the only ones to fill the void.

"Well, I hate to break your moment there but we still got a job to do", the cop you saw earlier, which was named Marvin Branagh and was the lieutenant of the police department, spoke out loud, his focus still on the pocketbook he had been scanning since Leon changed to his uniform. "Come here, you three."

All four of you looked at each other before nearing the severely wounded man with your hands resting on both the little girl's shoulders.

"A cop gave me this earlier before he died and he thought this secret passageway might do the trick", Marvin said as he handed the small book to Leon before the blonde showed us the illustration of the passageway the lieutenant was talking about.

"This is good news. We can get you to a hospital", Leon said but the man just shook his head before uttering out a response.

"No, no, I am not the priority here."

"Lieutenant, we're not just gonna leave you here-"

"I'm giving you an order, rookie!" The sudden roar in the man's voice shocked all of you and it also made Sherry shake in fear as she hid behind you with her hands tightly clutching on your denim jacket. "You save yourself first. I'd come with you, but I'd just slow you down. Now...you'll need this." Marvin stood up front his seat with a grunt and took a sheathed knife from behind him before handing it over to me, the blood that covered his hand now staining the handle of the sharp object. "Don't make my mistake. All of you. If you see one of those things--uniform or not--you do not hesitate. You take it out or you run, got it?" Taking a glance at one another, you eventually nodded your heads with a sigh, the seriousness in his voice giving you the message that what was happening was not to be taken lightly even though you already knew that.

"Okay, we'll find a way to get to this passageway", you spoke, the starting point of your eyebrows curved upwards as you nodded your head again.

"Good. Take care of the little girl, too. I'll just get some rest for now." The man slowly laid himself on the couch with a grunt, more blood oozing from the large bite wound he was covering with his hand the more he made some movements.

"Okay, Claire, is it okay if you stay here with Sherry while Leon and I find all of these stuff?" You spoke as you pointed towards the illustrations of three things that looked very helpful. "These might be helpful."

"Okay, careful, you two."

"Wait, Y/N! I don't want you to die! I don't want you to turn into one of them! Please, stay!" Sherry cried out as she tightly hugged your right leg in hopes of stopping you from venturing through the eerie halls. You crouched down to her height, your hands finding themselves on both of her filthy cheeks.

"I promised I wouldn't turn into one of them, didn't I?"

"Yeah..."

"And I'm keeping that promise. You'll see me again, _alive_ , in no time, okay?" Sherry shred a few tears before her arms wrapped around your neck and she very softly muttered an _'okay'_ , her tiny voice filling in and soothing your ears.

"Be careful, okay?" Sherry spoke again after letting you go.

"Yes, ma'am." You gave her a salute and a wink before nodding towards Claire and leaving the both of them standing in the room, the sound of yours and Leon's footsteps reverberating across the room.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. ᴠ

~ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 5~

**\---***---**

Leon had pulled a lever right beside a metal door that was contained inside a box with packaging tapes sealing it and the said door slowly slid up to let us in. The room looked bright and comfortable. If you disregard the dust that caked the couches and tables and the dirt that was scattered all over the floor, it would've been a good resting area. Everything was organized and nothing was out of place.

"Y/N?" You heard the young man call your name. As soon as you turned around after picking up a potted green herb that was resting on top of a box, you were immediately caged in a tight embrace, the smell of Leon's newly-made uniform meeting your nostrils. "I thought we lost you, Y/N. We thought you were killed. Claire and I went to your house one day and saw your parents lying on the floor. I-we..." Tears began to drench your shoulder as Leon started sobbing at the mere thought of you being physically out of his life. 

He nearly lost his shit when he saw the state of your home and he would've if he saw your body just laying somewhere in or out of the house and the poor guy hasn't told you everything he wanted to get out of his chest.

His sudden breakdown didn't go unnoticed by you. When you felt something hot soak your jacket and neck, you pulled away from the hug and cradled his cheeks before letting your eyes linger on his face. It was covered in tears and they seemed to continue to fall the more you stared at him.

"Hey, I'm here now. You didn't lose me." You pressed a gentle kiss on his nose and the gesture caused more tears to stream down Leon's face. 

"I was so scared, Y/N," Leon whimpered. He held one of your hands in his and pressed his forehead against yours.

"Shh...I know, I know. I'm sorry." You both stayed like that for a moment, holding onto each other as you relished each other's presence after one year of absence. You knew that wasn't enough but you took what you could get and decided it would be best to catch up after you got out of the city. "Come on, let's go. We have some escaping to do." You placed one last kiss on his nose again before heading towards the door where the nightmare truly began.

Behind the door was a hallway. 

A hallway. 

A hallway where blood and grime embellished every wall and floor. Infinite darkness flooded the room and the smell was over-the-top unbearable. 

_You can do this, Y/N, you can do this. After you get out of the city you'll be living happily ever after again. It's just tonight._

At the end of the hall was an officer. He was slumped against the corner of a wall and if none of you knew what was happening that night, one could only guess it was not somebody who pulled a prank or died because of something less absurd than monsters and creatures.

 _"This is 73-Bird---------for rescue. Touchdown at R.P.D.----------minutes. I repeat----------"_ You managed to make out through the static from the radio of the officer.

You and Leon looked at each other, gulping down the lumps in your throats, before making your way towards the seemingly dead man with your flashlights guiding your way through the tenebrosity. Your eyes were glued to the officer the whole time, fearing that he might be one of the undead just waiting for his first or next prey. He didn't move though and that eased the two of you a little bit.

"Wanna...check on him? You know, just to make sure," You muttered as you gestured towards the body.

"Are you kidding? That's fucking suicide!" He whisper-yelled back. Though you heard Leon, your curiosity got the better of you, and no matter how much he told you not to touch the fucking body you still did it and you suddenly regretted your decision. _Curiosity killed the cat, am I right?_

When you slowly rose the man's head by its forehead, you were immediately met with the most delicious sight. The tissues that connected his jaw to the rest of his head stretched like slightly-hardened slime. Smelly blood dripped down to the officer's thighs and floor and the sound of you stretching the flesh a bit more sounded like somebody playing with wet and raw meat. Yuck!

"Oh...oh, fuck!" You whispered.

"I told you, Y/N. You didn't have to do this," Leon said as he suppressed the urge to gag and vomit at the repulsive sight.

Suddenly, the sound of something dropping to the floor was heard from another end of a hallway and it immediately got you to take your eyes off the officer. 

"Huh?"

"What was that?" You pointed your lights to where you heard the noise and as soon as the light hit the end of the hallway, two things abruptly caught your attention: another body of an officer that was impaled on a pipe going through his mouth and a tin can that went tumbling around. Nobody, or perhaps, _nothing_ was at the end of the corridor so what caused it to fall? 

You and Leon exchanged glances again before proceeding to walk through the eerily quiet corridor and as soon as the two of you nearly reached the end of the hallway, a fucking zombie slammed itself on the window, growling and clawing against the glass to get her bloody hands on you and devour you. It might've been the scariest jumpscare you had that night so far.

"Holy fuck!"

"Shit!" You and Leon cursed at the same time after nearly getting a heart attack.

"I hope you can't bust through the window!" You exclaimed as you yanked Leon's arm towards a corner where a wooden double door was just waiting patiently for you to open and get a safe place while storing some more stuff that could be proven useful to you behind it. 

Just as you pushed the door open with your hand that was holding your flashlight, the window that the zombie had given its attention to suddenly shattered and the sound of it breaking caused more panic to erupt inside of you, fearing that some unwanted people had heard it, and you immediately rushed inside the room.

"They can bust through windows, Y/N."

"Then we'll need something to board every window up if we don't want any hindrance while we find these things," You replied as you grabbed the small journal Marvin handed to you earlier and studied the symbols that were drawn on two blank pages while Leon snatched a map that was laying on a table.

As you were finishing with studying the notebook you had in your hands and picking up a box of ammo you had found just resting and blending in with the mess in the other corner of the room, you promptly heard the rookie cop mumbling to himself and made your way towards him to see a piece of paper pinned in between his thumbs and index fingers -- a record of events to be exact. 

_September 25th_

_We're turning the station into a temporary shelter due to the massive sudden outbreak. All police personnel have been instructed to make the safety of the citizens their top priority as we try to accommodate as many of them as possible._

_September 25th (addendum)_

_One of the refugees attacked us in the middle of the night, resulting in the death of 1 officer and injuring 3 others. The person in question was quickly restrained. We believe this was simply a case of someone snapping under intense stress._

_September 26th_

_A mob attacked the station today, resulting in a number of casualties. A few survivors were able to make it safely behind the emergency shutters, but surrounded as we are, it'll be hard for any of us to escape this place. We're not sure we can fix any of our comm equipment, so we remain cut off from the outside world._

_September 27th_

_There was another clash on the west side of the station around 1pm. Twelve people died, and there is only a handful of survivors left. Everything is falling into disarray in here._

_David Ford_

"Well, that explains why the police station isn't a safe place either," You broke the silence after taking in what you just read. Leon set the note back on the table before leaning forward with his arms supporting his weight and let out a big sigh. That concerned you.

"Hey, what's wrong?" You softly asked him as you placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. You guessed the stress, anxiety, and fear were taking a toll on him and you wanted to ease him up a little bit at least with your touch. You get it, the nightmare you were in was already too overwhelming. 

"I just...I wish I came here earlier, you know. I was about to start working here last week until I got a call to stay away. Now...I really wish I got here earlier. I could've-" You immediately cut Leon off, knowing he would say something along the lines of 'I could've saved them' and made him turn around to face you with the palm of your hand resting against his cheek.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. Even if you were here a week earlier, who knows how many are already infected. There's nothing any of us can do, Leon." Leon pulled away from you and your gaze in frustration for himself. He knew there was nothing he could do but somehow his emotions got the better of him.

"Y/N, I-maybe we could've saved the others from getting infected. I don't know. I just-" You took Leon's hands in yours, stopping him from pacing around so much before looking him in the eyes again.

"Leon, there is nothing we could do. I know you wish things were different -- I wish things were different. But they ain't. I would've graduated by now. You would've been buying donuts and patrolling across the city by now, just like how you always told me. But we aren't. Everything happens for a reason, Leon. If this whole ordeal is going to lead us up to something then we'll take it. Unless you're ready to give up and let your emotions get the better of you again. Everything I said might not be the answer you want but you gotta know that...we can't save everybody... Fuck, I don't even know what the hell I'm saying. I'm just rambling right now but...I hope you understand, Leon." The said boy let out a huge sigh again and looked down to the ground in hopes of getting himself together and not let his brain get himself killed tonight. He'll deal with his own demons later once you get out of the city but for now, escaping is all that matters.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I'm...just...I'm scared and I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's okay, Chipmunk. We all have our moments," You whispered as you caressed his cheekbone with your thumb. You almost forgot where you were until a thud coming from the door suddenly broke you out of your trances and you immediately grabbed everything you needed before jumping out of a broken window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? I just wrote shit in this and didn't proofread this. Lolz
> 
> Edit: Did yall see the easter egg?👀👀👀


	8. ᴠɪ

~ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 6~

\---***---

"September 28, 2:30 am... It's down to just me and 3 others. No weapons...no ammo...and too many skirmishes have drained us mentally and physically. We're not gonna make it... Officer Phillips once suggested we escape through the sewers. Apparently, there's a secret tunnel under this place left over from its museum days. I brushed her idea off before, but now, it's not sounding all that bad. Yeah, there's no proof there's even a tunnel or that the sewers aren't infested with zombies, but I don't wanna sit here and wait to die, either. It's a long shot, but I'm gonna try to find out what I can about that tunnel... Elliot Edward," you read, "Shit. Rest in peace, buddy." You placed the transcript back to where you found it and proceeded in scanning the room you and Leon were in.

It was an office of some sort with mahogany desks occupying the center, swivel chairs pointing towards every direction, some paperworks piled in a stack and some (or rather most) cluttered all over the tables and floor. It looked like a hurricane together with an earthquake and a tsunami clashed and crashed in the area.

"Leon, w-" your head twisted and turned as you looked for best friend and even called out to him when you found him just staring at something on the ceiling, his trembling lips pinned in between pearly-white teeth, eyebrows furrowed upwards, and eyes looking like a dam was about to breakdown because of too much pressure. You went towards where he was standing and followed his gaze. You gasped. He was looking at stringed triangle banners with letters printed out on each of them

_WEL COME  
LEON_

Your face began to mirror Leon's but a pained smile differentiated yours from his as a sudden rush of memory enlightened your brain. "Hey, look, the design's the same as the banner I surprised you with when we were 15," you said, raising an arm to point at the triangular flags.

Leon chuckled softly at what you said and nodded while a sneaky tear flowed down his cheek in a tiny stream. "Yeah."

_"Come on, Leon! I worked hard for this." You hauled on your friend's wrist and led him towards his room with a strain as Leon's languor held him back._

_"This better be good, Y/N. You fucking woke me up and I'm really close to fucking strangling you." His voice was a little hoarse from having just woken up right before you pulled him off of the couch and he was still lowkey tired because of the three-hour rest he had last night, but as much as he wanted to throw you out of his house and fall into a well-deserved slumber again, he was into surprises and was curious as to what you had in store. So, he went along with it even though he was pretty much a sloth still._

_"I promise you'll love it." You chortled._

_Leon sighed in defeat before loosening up and letting you pull him towards where you wanted to take him for this so-called surprise with a rub of his crusty eyes._

_When a familiar door came into view in front of you, you covered Leon's eyes with one of your hands and twisted the door knob, revealing a bedroom with a banner hovering over Leon's messy bed, before lightly pushing him inside._

_"All right, here we are," you spoke as you removed your hand from your face, moving right beside him to watch Leon's face as it shifted from being enraptured to crestfallen real quick. You guffawed in a boisterous way at his reaction and plummeted down to the ground whilst clutching your stomach in a joyful pain._

_YOU SUCK  
LEON_

_"Really, Y/N? This-this is what you wanted to show me?"_

_"It's true though, you actually suck!"_

_"Come on, you know you only won in Street Fighter because I let you," he whined. You stood up from being laid on the floor before clutching onto Leon's shoulder for dear life._

_"For 20 times? Really?" You laughed again, "nah, you just suck, bro."_

_Leon narrowed his eyes at you with lips pressing tightly in a thin line and turned towards you, his feet moving slowly in tandem as he approach you with a spurious anger, his hands closing into fists._

_"What?" You asked with a nervous chuckle and feet backing up in rhythm with his laggard advances._

_"You think I suck?" His voice imitated a dark tone. Had you not been slightly scared - which you hated to admit - you would've busted a gut at how ridiculous it sounded._

_"I mean, yeah, it's already said in the banner, dimwitt."_

_"Oh, yeah?"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"Well, let's see who sucks now!"_

Welp, that's my cue!

_You dodged Leon's attack by the skin of your teeth, stumbling on a stupid pencil for a bit, before proceeding to run around the house to avoid Leon's "spider fingers" as you call it and making a tiny bit of a mess. However, your luck has gone away and he eventually caught you when you accidentally tripped over the leg of a chair, throwing you into his bed and tickling each spot that would make you squirm and and laugh._

_"I still suck, huh?"_

_"N-no, fine...y-you don't...s-suck," you cried in between heavy breaths and hysterics. Satisfied with your remark, Leon stopped his fingers from moving and plopped down beside you, taking a moment to catch his breath before he pulled you closer to his body and spooned you. "You still couldn't win yesterday though."_

_"Yeah, well, I know a million ways to win your heart though."_

_"Fuck off, Le-le." Leon tsked at the nickname._

_"Y/N, that sounds awful as fuck."_

_"Whatever." You felt his lashes kiss the nape of your neck as he closed his eyes to give them another four hours of rest, your own following afterwards when you heard Leon's muffled voice vibrate against your shirt._

_"Hey, you wanna be my date for homecoming?"_

_"I thought you already asked Lexee to be your date."_

_"Dante already asked her out, so..."_

_"Okay, fine, I'll be your date." You squeezed his hand before intertwining your fingers with his and smiling when you felt him kiss your hair._

_"Thanks, Y/N. Good night."_

_"It's 10 in the morning, dumba-"_

_"Shh... Rock-a-bye baby..."_

"You do suck though." You light-heartedly nudged Leon's side and wrinkled your eyes in a grin, chuckling when he returned the gesture with a titter.

"I really don't," he retorted back.

"Sure." You took his hand in yours and gently squeezed it in a comforting way to ease the two of you before placing a feather's kiss on the back of it. "Come on, we still have a job to do."

*****

_Leon S. Kennedy, we're putting you on a very special case for your first assignment.  
  
Your mission is...to unlock your desk! The key to your success is in the initials of our first names. Input the letters in order of our desks.  
There are 2 locks- 1 on each side of your desk. Make sure you get them both.  
  
Basically, your first task is to remember your fellow officers' names, but you figured that much out, right?  
Good luck, Leon.  
By the way, it might take a little work to get Scott to give you a straight answer.  
_

_Lieutenant Branagh_

Scrawled in a corner between drops of blood on the paper was an additional note the lieutenant had written while he and his fellow officers were isolated and trapped, and it read:

_Be glad you're not here, rookie._

"Remember your fellow officers' names..."

"I think that means the initials of my supposedly co-workers' names should be the password to open these locks on my desk." Leon stood up from where he was knelt down on the floor and casted around from desk to desk, unlocking the padlocks on his table and claiming the prize after accomplishing his "first assignment" - a magazine for his beloved Matilda.

You smiled when Leon pulled out the gun he's had since the beginning of his adult years, another retention reminding you of the peaceful days you once had before you started walking right into confusion.

Matilda was a gift Leon's father had given him on his 18th birthday, a few months before he died of cancer. He was happy about it, and knowing how his family had supported his decision on him becoming a cop, his heart fluttered inside and he couldn't be more grateful about it. Leon held onto it everyday, even becoming a bit hesitant about leaving it behind whenever he went to school. And when his father passed away because of said illness, he grasped onto the weapon the same way he did when his dad was still alive, if not more. 

" _Happy birthday, Leon. Happy birthday, Leon. Happy birthday, happy birthday... Happy birthday, Leon... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEON!"_

_Leon's cheeks stretched in an almost painful way as everyone erupted into cheers and confetti fell from the ceiling. Each person was wearing cone-shaped hats and the living room was decorated with different ornaments colored in his favorite hues. His family was there and so were his friends, and oh, how could he almost forget..._

_It was his 18th birthday!_

_"So, what do you think?" You spoke from behind him. He turned around to see you smiling like an idiot and tugging on the string of a party you picked up from the floor._

_"This," he began. "This is amazing! Wh-"_

_"Well, son, the candle's almost melting. Wanna make a wish?" Leon's dad emerged from behind the small crowd with a three-layered cake balanced on top of his palms. The icing of the pastry was blue, edible police-related finishing touches garnished it with such perfection he almost didn't want to eat it for the sake of admiring and staring at the cake, and a single candle formed into the number 18 as an emphasis to his recent age was placed on top with a tiny flame dancing around in the air. Leon closed his eyes and wished for the best before blowing the candle, watching as the fire disappeared into a swirling smoke. Everyone rejoiced once again._

_When voices had began dying down one by one, Leon's father called his name and picked up a box from underneath the table after placing the cake down where it wouldn't fall down._

_"Leon, you're going to be attending the police academy soon and in the next few years you'll be the cop you always wanted. So, as a gift, I give you this gun." He opened the rectangular cardboard box where a gun laid and presented it to his child, Leon's eyes sparkling in delight at his very own weapon. "I know you'll be taking good care of Matilda."_

_"Matilda?" Leon asked in confusion._

_"You know, like, Mathilda from Leon: The Professional," his dad replied. Leon chuckled in response before he carefully took the gun out of its container, still a bit iffy about touching it._

_"I'll be taking good care of this, dad."_

_"I know you will."_

"You still have that gun?" You spoke as you gestured towards his firearm.

"Yep, she still looks good as new. I didn't want to break my promise," Leon responded. He turned his gun around to show you just how much he kept it safe like a mother would to a child. Your E/C orbs twinkled in admiration, a feeling in your heart you had kept for a very long time flittering in a joyous manner for the first time since you last saw him.

"Nothing's really changed, huh?"

"I don't want to change anything for now... _especially now that you're back here with me_."


End file.
